Wish I could go back
by maddancer73
Summary: It in the 8th season and she wishes she could go back in time and change stuff there happened . mostly about jh relationship
1. Chapter 1

Wish I Could Go Back

Life sucks, Steven got married to a stripper. After he said he wasn't ready to get married. He also thinks I cheated on him with Kelso. Which I didn't he always blames it on me. He is the on didn't answer me. It's not like if I stayed a little longer it would have got him to stay. Kelso also said that he was going to propose. I don't believe him. Steven never listens. I hate him for screwing me, I hate him, I hate him.

What also sucks is Donna and Eric broke up. I always thought they would stay together, but there not. Than Eric leaves and breaks Donna's hear. Than he breaks up with her and breaks her heart again. Now I think she has a crush on Randy or maybe I am just dreaming. I kind of hope she doesn't.

Fez is a good friend. He is probably my best friend now. We hang out a lot now. Donna is always at the radio station, or hanging out with Randy or Hyde and I don't like hanging around them that much so I barely see her. Fez is fun to hang out with and he is usually nice to me. Fez is sometimes perverted. And sometimes tries to catch me naked. Thankfully he has never caught me naked. I'm glad one this hasn't changed.

There is Kelso. He is moving with Brooke to be with her and there daughter. I'm glad he is making something of his life maybe he matured well who am kidding. He is doing better than I thought usually he screws up but no this time. But I still am angry at him for telling everyone that I slept with him when I didn't but that is just Kelso. Now I call him Kelso probably because I don't anymore left over feeling, thankfully.

Like I said Life sucks. Everything sucks right now. Everything is changing except for Fez. Just going to have to deal with everything I guess. I just wish I could go back in time.

"Just wish I could go back when Steven and me had out first date and got together than changed everything that happened." Jackie said. "I wish" than all of a sudden a light came and there was an angel.

"Hi, I am you guardian angel and I'll give you a month back at that time. When that month is over I will let you choose to come back to right now where nothing had changed or stay there." He put his had out and said "Deal"

"Deal" Jackie said and shook his hand.

* * *

So please review. Tell me what needs work and doesn't. Probably needs work like most of mine fanfics. I will probably make a lot more chapters if I get a lot of reviews so it depends on how many reviews. 


	2. Jackie Bags Hyde & Hyde Christmas Rager

Jackie Bags Hyde and Hyde's Christmas Rager

Yesterday was the best day. I got to go in the circle, burn Fez, and the best part is Steven punched a guy for me. The past was so much better. I'm happy I'm in the past. Also it has been a long time since Steven had punched a guy for me. We went on our date everything about the date was same except for the part when I told him I didn't feel anything. I just said nothing after we kissed. He dropped me home and guess what. He kissed me again. Things were a lot simpler than before.

I also helped Donna and Eric not get into a fight by telling Eric about Bob's no job. But now I think I made another fight. They'll probably work it out they always do, in these days. There were always good for each other. There probably perfect. The only bad thing is that there all over each other like rabbits.

Kelso think I'm annoying and hot. He was so stupid. Fez always thought I was hot. Its nice being wanted even thought I only want Steven. I kind of wish I broke up with Kelso along time ago. The reason I probably didn't because we both were immature. Steven had made me mature. Fez is funny. I've missed his weird jokes. People laugh now because there is no tension between any of us.

Now it's a new day. It's Christmas and Steven is throwing a party maybe me and Donna could go or just drop by. I need to stop thinking about Steven.

Donna's Kitchen 1:00

Donna's just sitting down eating lunch than Jackie burst threw the door.

"Hey Donna" Jackie says and sits next to Donna. "How is it going?"

"Nothing" Donna looked at Jackie.

"So want to go to Steven's party" hoping she will say yes.

"Sure" Donna says. Yes she said yes. I was thinking she would ----- "Jackie, Jackie" Donna said shaking her shoulder.

"Yes" Jackie said,

"Let's go to the basement" Donna said than goes put her plates in the sink than they leave.

An hour later

In the Basement there is Fez and Eric on the couch, Hyde on his chair.

"So Hyde how was your date with the devil" Eric asked.

"Whatever" Hyde continued, "Why would you care anyways?"

"I just wonder are you in love" Eric says.

"Oh Hyde your in love that's nice" Fez said.

"Shut up" Hyde said and turns on the TV.

"Well you did punch a guy for her honor" Eric said.

"Whatever" Hyde said and goes to his room.

Hyde's Pov

Damn Jackie she is getting me to think about her. How does she do it? I think now I like her. Everyone will make fun of me. Unless no one knew about it but she probably want do to do that. I'll just tell her I don't like maybe she will go for that. She wont get mad because we hate each other. Well we will see.

End of Pov

Later that night at Hyde's house

"Hyde nice party" Eric yelled over the music and crowd of people.

"Ya "Hyde said looking around not paying attention.

"You looking for someone" Eric asked,

"What no" Hyde said.

"Okay bye" Eric said going over to Donna who just came in with Donna.

"Hey" a girl said.

"Hey" Hyde said.

"So you want make out" the girl said. Wow this girl must be easy Hyde thought but I don't want to make out.

"No thanks" Hyde said.

"Okay but if you change your mind come and see me" the girl said and left.

"Hey why did you turn it down" Hyde turned around saw Jackie.

"Just did" Hyde said.

"Well why" Jackie asked.

"Just did" Hyde said and left.

"Oh I'll get him wanting me in no time" Jackie said too her self. She knew she could She just needed to change her hair and she remembered what made Hyde hot for her so she will just use that method.

"Hey" guy came up to her.

"Hey" Jackie said.

"My name is Matt" He said.

"I know that we have been friend forever" Jackie said,

"Well you gang friend don't know that but I don't care so do you want to dance" He asked.

"Why would I want to dance with you" Jackie said.

"To get your friend over there jealous" Matt said.

"Oh so you don't think I'm hot" Jackie said.

"Well of course your hot that's why I'm helping you" He said.

"Sure" Jackie said. Make Steven jealous. It will pay for him cheating on me, saying he doesn't know if we have a future together and him marrying the stripper and telling me that he isn't ready to get married.

"Hey why is Jackie dancing over there with that guy I thought she was you girlfriend" Eric asked.

"She is not my girlfriend and she is not dancing with any guy" Hyde said.

"Really than who is that over there dancing with Jackie" Eric said point at them.

"Whatever" Hyde said and went to his room.

Sorry this chapter wasn't the best. I didn't know how to end it. Sorry if there are any grammar problems I'm not the best at grammar. The next chapter will be better promise.


	3. Jobs

Jobs

I need a job. I mean in the future I won't have anybody. My dad goes to jail and my mom leaves. I really don't want to rely on the Pinciotti's. So I need find a job. There are many places to look for a job. There is a job at the cheese place probably. Also there is one at the hair salon. There might be one at the Fotohut and I would be close to Steven. I will go see the jobs today. I will just go by myself. Steven didn't become jealous when I danced with Matt or maybe he just doesn't want to admit he got jealous. I won't see Donna, Eric, Kelso, Fez because there all going to that ice shack. You know when he was trying to get me back. I'll meet up with the rest the gang tomorrow but now its time to get a job.

Jackie goes in her car, puts the keys in and starts the engine. The first place she goes at the mall to the cheese place. She parks the car turns of the car, than she walks inside.

She sees a person who works there taps his shoulder and says "Excuse me I was wondering there were any jobs" she looks at his name tag it says Chris Shafter "Mr. Shafter" She says.

"I am not exactly sure if we are looking anymore but I'll go get my manager" He goes threw his door, only for employees, and comes back out.

"He said he would meet you out here to talk about it with you" Chris says and leaves.

Jackie just sits there for a while and sits and waits than she hears someone.

"Hey Jackie, what are you doing here" Matt said.

"Hey I was just getting a job" Jackie said.

"Well you going to be waiting a while" He said

"Why" Jackie asked.

"I once needed a job and it took me forever just to get to talk to him about it" He said.

"How long am I going to have to wait" She said.

"About 2 hours" He said.

"Great" Jackie threw up her hand in the air set down on a chair and signed.

"How about you come eat lunch with me" He asked.

"Sure I mean I do have two hours" Jackie said. Matt and Jackie go to the food court. He asked "What do you want to eat"

"Nothing" Jackie said shaking her head.

"You need to eat something" Matt said "You never he eat"

"Well I'm a cheerleader I don't want to get fat" Jackie said.

"I promise you wont" Matt said.

"Fine but not too much" Jackie said.

"Deal" He said walking of to get there food while Jackie sits down.

Couple of minutes later he comes back with 1 slice of pizza and French fries.

"So which one do you want" Matt asked.

"The pizza" Jackie said getting a napkin pressing the napkin against the pizza.

"What are you doing" He asked.

"Trying to get the grease off" Jackie said.

"Ok, so I was wondering if dancing with you yesterday helped get Hyde jealous" Matt asked.

"No, or maybe he just doesn't want to admit it" Jackie said and looked at her watch.

"Well I'm done I'm going to go back and see if the boss is there" Jackie got up says bye and throws away her trash. She goes inside the store and she sits down on a bench and waits for 10 minutes and than someone comes out.

"Sorry it took a while" The manager said.

"Sorry it took a while, it took you two hours" Jackie said screaming at him.

"Sorry" he said again. God I hate it when they say sorry Jackie thought.

"Fine I will let it go this time" Jackie continues with a smile, "So is there a job left?" She asked.

"Actually no" He said.

"Dill hole" Jackie muttered under her breathe and walked out of the store. Well that didn't go so well. Let's go to the salon there will probably be a job there.

Jackie went in her car and turned it on and started driving to the salon when she noticed she needed to get her gas filled. Great she thought. Jackie got out put the gas in and now she needed to go inside and pay. She started walking when someone got in her way.

"Hi" This boy said about a freshman.

"Hi" Jackie said and walked right past him and than he got in front of her again.

"What's your problem" Jackie asked,

"That you won't ask me out I mean all the middle school girls do" He said.

"That's because you're a freshman" Jackie said and walked away the guy didn't stop her this time. She went up to the cashier and paid. I hate doing this that's why it's nice to have a boyfriend. Steven used to even do it for me Jackie thought. She got back in the car and drove to the salon. She went to the counter "Do you have any jobs" Jackie asked.

"Well were actually no looking sorry" The lady said. Oh no I only have two more places left. The fotohut and the radio station are left. I will go to the fotohut first it is closer so drove to the fotohut.

"Hey Leo" Jackie said.

"Hey aren't you the loud one?" Leo asked.

"Yes Leo I'm the loud one" Jackie said.

"So what are you doing here man" Leo asked.

"If I could have job here" Jackie asked.

"Oh nice try you just want to work here so I will fall for you and I'll start dating me" Leo said.

"Leo that's not true I would never want to date you" Jackie said. God I don't need to deal with this Jackie thought. So she left. I'll just go to the basement. Jackie gets to the basement and sits down on the couch and watches TV than Steven comes out and asks "Hey Jackie Leo said you came by and asked him out and he told me to tell you no" he said and walked over and sat on his chair, he continued "and since when do you like The Price is Right" Hyde asked.

"First of all I never hit on Leo he is just a little crazy and I have always liked The Price is Right you just never asked if I liked it or not" Jackie said.

"Than what were you doing than at the fotohut" He asked.

"Needed a job" Jackie said.

"Well maybe next time you could try the radio station" Hyde said. Jackie thought I remember when Donna gets the job in a couple of days. Hope I don't mess up anything by taking this job.

"Thanks Steven that's a great idea" Jackie went up and hugged him.

"I was being sarcastic" Hyde said.

"Well I don't care it might work, thanks Steven" Jackie said. She left and opened the door than Hyde said "Your Welcome Jackie" Jackie smiled at him and left.

"Man I'm turning into Foreman" Hyde said and went up stairs.

There is only one place left and it is the radio station. Time to go a job at the radio station it's my last hope. Jackie parks her car and goes inside.

"Hello is there a job here" She asks

"Actually there is" he continued "you can sort record for the Jerry Thunder radio show" he finished.

"That's great" Jackie thought yes now I have a better job than Donna and everybody will like me. Oh no I am starting to sound like the snobby, selfish, old self. But this is a good job and I couldn't turn it down especially Steven might even start liking me because of this show.

"Ok I'll take the job" Jackie said.

"Ok you start tomorrow" He said.

"Ok" Jackie said. Jackie went back to her house.

Next day in the basement

Donna, Eric, Kelso, Fez and Hyde are in the basement and than Jackie comes in threw the door.

"Guys guess what" Jackie said.

"What?" Donna said.

"I get to work at the radio station and I met Jerry Thunder" Jackie said.


	4. Who Wants It More

Who Wants It More

I told everyone about my job. They were so happy for me. Donna said she would visit me while I was at work. They think I won't do a good job. I'll prove them wrong. I already know Led Zeppelin, Aerosmith and all the other bands new songs because to me there old. So I will probably do fine. I get paid a lot. I also get to meet and see a lot of bands it's like the ultimate job. Now I know why Donna liked this job so much. I hope she finds a job for her family. I remember she got this job for her family (even though she never said it) to help her dad out. Now she is going to get a different job. What if it is better, what if she never gets one. No she probably will.

Its funny Eric and Donna are holding in sex from each other to see who caves first. Tell you the truth you never know who it could be. I learned that Donna is hornier than I am. It will probably be I tie. Well I know it's going to be a tie. Well Eric said it was a tie. Donna said she won. I will find out. It's so funny when they come in a room they are both all, well you know. Girls are not that horny so I think Donna will win.

Jackie walks out of her house and drives back to the Forman's. She gets there she sees Eric, Fez, Kelso, Leo are all lying on the ground. She wonders what they are doing so she goes up to them.

"Hey guys what are you doing" Jackie said.

"Were looking for an U.F.O" Kelso said.

"There is no such thing as an U.FO." Jackie said.

"Yes there is" Kelso said.

"Whatever" Jackie said

"Loud One there is such thing as an U.F.O, I was at a football game and they said I was going to have a good year." Leo said. Jackie just laughed and walked away than Hyde followed her to the basement. Jackie sat on the couch and Hyde sat in his chair.

"Hey Jackie" Hyde said.

"Hey" Jackie said back and turned on the TV.

"Did you talk to Donna" Hyde asked.

"That Eric and Donna are holding sex from each other" Jackie said.

"Yep" Hyde continued, "About the date on veteran's day just to tell you I'm not your boyfriend" Hyde said.

"I knew that" Jackie said.

"Okay good" Hyde said. Jackie was a little hurt that he had said that.

"So who do you think is going to win" Hyde asked

"What?" Jackie said

"You know Donna and Eric are seeing who can caves first" Hyde said.

"Oh Donna or it's a tie" Jackie said.

"Ya right Eric is so going to win" Hyde said.

"Ya right" Jackie said.

"You want to bet" Hyde said.

"Sure" Jackie said.

"Well If I win you have to be may slave for a week" Hyde said.

"Fine but if I win you have to be my slave for a week" Jackie said. They both shook each others hands.

Next day

Donna room

Donna is sitting and reading a magazine when Jackie comes inside.

"So Donna how is it going" Jackie said

"How do you think its going" Donna put down her magazine and said.

"So its hard holding sex from Eric I'm guessing" Jackie said.

"I think I want it a lot more than he does" Donna said.

"No you can't lose" Jackie said.

"Why would you care" Donna said.

"Women can't want sex more than guys it's against the law" Jackie said

"What did you do" Donna said.

"Well Steven and I made a bet on who would cave first. So if you caved first than I would have to be his slave for his week. If I won he would have to be mine" Jackie said

"Well sorry I might" Donna said.

"No you are not" Jackie said. Oh no what is Jackie going to do to me Donna thought.

Than Jackie dragged Donna out of her room, Jackie drove them to the mall.

"Jackie what are we doing here" Donna asked.

"Were going to find you a hot outfit to make Eric cave first" Jackie said.

"Jackie isn't that cheating" Donna said.

"Did Eric ever say you couldn't were a hot outfit to make him cave" Jackie asked

"No, your right" Donna said. They go in this store with party dresses.

"Jackie this are party dresses" Donna said.

"Yep because you're going to a frat party" Jackie said.

"What" Donna said?

"Don't worry the gang will be there" Jackie said.

"I don't want to" Donna said.

"Do you want to win" Jackie said.

"Yes" Donna said.

"Than let me help you" Jackie said. Jackie looked threw the store and Jackie found a bunch of dresses and gave them to Donna.

"Now you try them on" Jackie said pointing to the dressing room. Donna tried on all of them but than Donna came out with the prettiest one.

"Oh my god Donna you look awesome Eric is so going to cave if you wear that" Jackie said. The dress was black it went up to her knees; it had thin straps, and a silver belt around her waist.

"Jackie I don't have enough money to pay for this" Donna said.

"Donna I'll pay for it I know I can be annoying and a bitch so I will" Jackie said.

"Are you sure Jackie" Donna said.

"Yes I'm sure" Jackie said. So they both went and paid.

"Jackie isn't you going to get a dress" Donna said as they walked out of the store.

"I already have one" Jackie said.

"Oh" Donna said.

"Now time to get shoes" Jackie said. They both got the shoes they want and got in the car.

In the basement

Eric and Fez are sitting on the couch. Kelso sitting in the lawn chair and Hyde is sitting on his chair. Just than Jackie comes in and sits on the couch next to Fez

"Hey guys you all like party's right" Jackie said.

"Ya I love party's" Kelso said.

"Ya there are a lot of whores there" Fez said.

"So you want to go to a frat party" Jackie said.

"I can't" Eric said.

"Why would you miss frat party" Hyde asked.

"I don't want to miss it" Eric said.

"Than come" Hyde said.

"Ok its tonight. Donna and I will me you in your drive way Eric okay" Jackie said and than left.


	5. Want to Come

Want to Come

So today is the party. I am so determined to get Steven back. Wonder how long it's going to take. Maybe if I just give him a kiss I will be alright. The first time Steven and I kissed that summer. We were together for a pretty long time. I'll own him if I do. Well not exactly but something like that. I am sadder now than the first time I came to this time. Well If I have a fun time in this time. And I don't care how long it takes. We will see what happens.

We will see what happens.

Now as for Donna

She definitely needs to step it up a notch. She is going to lose if she isn't aggressive. I really don't want to be Steven's slave for a week. Eric is so going to lose. I'll make sure of that. I know Steven and he will do some very evil stuff. I want to win because I know how to push Steven's buttons. I just hope I win.

Kelso took pictures of himself naked. He sent them to me. He told me 'This is what you're missing'. Kelso is weird sometimes. But that's what we love about him. See I love Kelso just not in that way. I love him like the way I love Donna. Kelso is real funny. Not like before. He used to be so stupid until he knocked up a girl. After he got the daughter he grew up. I'm happy for him.

But Kelso is still ignorant.

Fez accused me of taking his candy yesterday. Why would I steal his candy I need my body to stay in shape and candy is not going to help. So why would I steal it. I like how he worships me though. Ever since he lost his virginity he never really loved me like he used to say. Not that care. I remember the first time I had a crush on Fez. I freaked out because he had a girl friend. I bet you everyone could tell. Fez couldn't tell but that is because he never really new any secret. But I can see why she would like Fez. Fez is a good kisser.

The party is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to see Steven's face when he has to be my slave for a week. Unless Donna loses, who am I kidding Donna is so going to win.

I know Donna will win. Fez finally going to get a chick see I'm setting him up with Nina. I'm going to make him forget all about Caroline. She was a big psycho. No one in the gang knows that yet though except for me. So I'll just help Fez out. Well now I've got to go meet the gang in the drive.

Jackie goes to the driveway. All the boys just stare at her except for Eric (of course). Jackie was wearing a green and pink dress with black high heels. The dress went a little higher than her knees. Her hair was down and curly the way she used to put her hair when she was a junior.

"Wow Jackie you look hot" Fez said.

"Damn Jackie you do look hot" Hyde said.

"Thanks Fez and Steven" Jackie said smiling.

"Well um you guys want to go now before my mom comes and takes picture of us" Eric said.

"Why would she take pictures of us going to a party" Hyde asked.

"My mom is kind of weird" Eric said.

"Whatever" Hyde said and they all went into the car.

"Donna sit next to Eric and put you hand on his leg of knee that will drive him crazy and that will help you win" Jackie whispered in Donna ear. They got to the frat party and they all came out.

"Eric want to dance" Donna asked.

"Sure" Eric said and they went to the dance floor. Donna started and put her back to Eric she then turned around and she put her hands on his chest. She got closer there lips about to touch when Donna pulls back.

"Sorry Eric got to go" Donna said and left.

"Damn I almost caved" Eric said to him self. Over at the counter Jackie was leaning against it. Hyde came over.

"Hey Jackie" Hyde said.

"Hey Steven" Jackie said.

"I just came over here to tell you that you're going to lose" Hyde said.

"Ya right" Jackie said.

"Oh we will see" Hyde said.

"This is so boring" Jackie said.

"Tell me about it" Hyde said.

"Hey you want to take Eric's vista cruiser and leave" Jackie asked.

"First of all I don't have the keys and secondly Eric would get mad" Hyde said.

"Well I have the keys if you want to come unless you are to scared Eric will beat you up" Jackie said.

"Fine I'll come" Hyde said and they went to the parking lot and left.


	6. Getting High

Getting High

I can't believe Steven actually agreed to go with me. I feel like when we went on the Veteran's date. The Veteran's date was nice but the kiss was hot. The kiss was probably the best part. I even got him to show a little of his sweeter side. Well we barely talked but he was sweet most of the time we talked. But besides that today I have another reason to burn Eric. Donna did awesome with getting Eric to cave. I think she was about to cave too. But she didn't which is good. So wonder if we are going to the basement. I'll just ask.

"Hey Steven are we going to the basement" Jackie asked.

"No I thought we could hang out at your house because Eric would come look for the car at his house and he will freak out and we could burn him by bringing it late and telling Red he forgot the car" Hyde told Jackie.

"That's an awesome plan but wouldn't it be cooler if you could stay at my house" Jackie said.

"Why" Hyde asked.

"So we could come in the morning and tell Mr. Forman that Eric left the car at the party and we brought it back for him" Jackie said.

"But what if he asks how we got the keys to the car" Hyde said.

"We will work on that part later" Jackie said.

"We could tell Red that Eric dropped his keys and we found them on the ground" Hyde said.

"Wow you really come up with this stuff quickly" Jackie said.

"Took practiced" Hyde said.

"How because I know your parents never asked where you were going so you never had to make up anything" Jackie said.

"Hey I do live with the Foreman's" Hyde said.

"Whatever we are here now" Jackie said as they pulled up the driveway. They went to the door Jackie took out her key and she opened the door. Hyde looked around he was amazed how big it was. He had been there before but now it just seemed a lot bigger to him.

"So what do you want to do" Jackie asked.

"I don't know" Hyde said.

"Want something to drink" Jackie asked.

"Sure" Hyde said.

"Well what do you want me to get you" Jackie asked.

"Do you have beer" Hyde asked. Jackie nodded and went to go get it. Jackie came back with two beers. One of the beers for her and the other one for Hyde. They both sat on the couch. Jackie handed him his beer. Hyde said thanks and they opened up there beer.

"Jackie I'm getting kind of bored so I'm just going to leave" Hyde said he got up and than Jackie said

"Wait I know what we could do" Jackie said.

"What?" Hyde looked at her confused.

"The circle" Jackie grinned than now they were there circle.

The circle

"Wow this stuff is awesome" Jackie said.

"Ya man where the hell did you get this stuff" Hyde asked.

"Well my mom went to Hawaii and she came back with this stuff and I just stole it from her" Jackie said.

"Wow man you stole this from your parents that is awesome and badass and your hot when your badass" Hyde said.

"Wow Hyde you're hot to" Jackie said.

"I kind of want to kiss you" Hyde said.

"I kind of want to kiss you to but wouldn't it be wrong" Jackie said.

"But that would be hot" Hyde said. He got up and kissed Jackie passionately.

* * *

Sorry this chapter probably wasn't that great and I probably rushed it. SorryBut could you please review and tell me because if you want I could redo the chapter.I haven't had enough time to update this story or any of them because of school and stuff.So I need more than 3 reviews for me to finish the story so if I get more than 3 review I will finish. Thanks for reading the story. 


	7. Suprise, Suprise

Surprise, Surprise

Today I am taking the whole gang to dinner at the vineyard on me. I know everyone likes that place and it's really fancy so I'm going to take them. There going to love it and they also get a surprise. The only thing I need to do now is ask them but I know I they will say yes. They always will take a free meal.

Well I found out that Eric caved first doesn't that just rock. I'm glad Donna didn't cave first. Or maybe she did and she just threatened him not to tell. She can do that because she is a lumberjack. You never know most things that go on with them because they like to keep everything secret. Hey I tell everyone about my life. Well that is because it's so wonderful. Wow coming in the future did change me back to myself. Well my old self.

Well I got Fez with Nina instead of Caroline, crazy girl. I set a blind date for them. First they both were scared I would pick someone weird. But then they actually started talking to each other. It started to look like they liked each other. At least Fez doesn't have a crazy girlfriend now. I've told her to get some help. She tried to beat me up. I didn't want to hurt her so I told her to never mind what I said.

It sucks I've got to deal with my parents. My parents suck and I have got used to not having parents around. They grounded me this weekend but I don't care I am just going to sneak out. They won't even notice. They don't even care what happens to me. To get me on my better side they buy me presents. That is what most people do to get on my good side. Wow I just realized that. Steven is right. Well I am definitely not telling him that. So back on what I am saying they suck. Worst part of all I have already been a real bitch to them and they still haven't noticed anything different. My mom just told me good job when I was.

So I'm off to the basement to ask the gang to go to the vineyard. Oh and the dinner is on me. I just can't wait to see there faces when I give them there surprise. I mean there just going to have the funniest faces in the world. To bad I won't be there. Oh and just to tell you the surprise is I'm just going to leave them there without any money to pay for there food.

The Basement

Hyde on his chair, Fez on the lawn chair, Donna, Eric, Kelso are sitting on the couch watching TV when Jackie comes threw the doors and sits on the laundry machine.

"Hey guys you like to eat at the vineyard don't you" Jackie asked.

"Ya its pretty good" Donna said not taking her eyes of the TV.

"Well do you guys want to go with me" Jackie asked.

"Well were all not rich like you to pay for a dinner like that everyday Jackie" Eric said turning his face to Jackie "So no"

"It's on me" Jackie said.

"Sure its better then Kelso paying he might do something stupid" Eric said.

"Damn Jackie I wanted to pay for dinner" Kelso said.

"Well to bad" Jackie said.

"So tonight then"

"Sure we will meet you in the driveway at 7" Hyde said.

"Wow Steven your actually going to come" Jackie said.

"Well of course it's a free meal" Hyde said walking out of the basement.

"Why does he always leave the room when Jackie is here" Donna whispered in Eric's ear.

"Because she is the devil" Eric whispered.

"No I don't think so I think they like each other" Donna whispered.

"I am right here I can hear you" Jackie yelled.

"We weren't talking about you" Donna said.

"Ya we were" Eric said.

"Shut up Eric" Donna said.

"Whatever I will see you guys tonight" Jackie said then left.

7:00 P.M in the Driveway

"Hey" Jackie said.

"Hey" Donna said.

"Where are the guys" Jackie asked looking around.

"Oh there coming" Donna said.

"In the circle again" Jackie said.

"Yep like usual" Donna said.

"So what's up with Hyde?"

"Why would I know" Jackie asked.

"Well" Donna got interrupted by the boys coming out.

"You guys ready" Eric asked.

"Yep" Jackie and Donna said.

The vineyard

"Thanks Jackie for bringing us here" Eric said.

"You're welcome Eric" Jackie said taking her napkin and placing it on her lap.

"Hey Fez don't you like that girl" Donna asked point over where Caroline.

"Well I used to until I met with other girl" Fez said.

"Fez got a girl" Hyde said.

"Well Jackie set me up" Fez said.

"What's her name" Eric asked

"Nina and she is the most beautiful girl" Fez said.

"Well besides me" Jackie said smiling.

"No she is way more beautiful than you Jackie" Fez said.

"Burn" Kelso said.

"Whatever" Jackie said

"So what would you like to drink" The waiter came up and asked.

"I like a coke" Jackie said.

"And the rest of us would like a beer" Eric said. About ten minutes later Kelso says he is hungry so I call the waiter over.

"Yes Madame what would you like" The waiter asked.

"We are ready to order" Jackie said. Donna ordered the chicken and everyone else got the most expensive thing on the menu. _It's not a smart move to order the most expensive thing on the menu._

"Wait I left my purse in the car Eric could I got get it" Jackie asked.

"Sure" Eric said passing her the keys. _Suckers_

"Wait guys to you think we should trust her" Donna said.

"Come on she wouldn't just leave us here" Eric said then they here the car pull away.

"Oh my god she did" Eric said.

"What are we going to do" Donna said while she watched Hyde get up.

"Well I don't know but I'm not going to stay here with you squares" Hyde said. He got up and ran as fast as he could out of there.

"Well that was very subtle" Eric said.

"Great now I'm stuck with you mom and dad" Kelso said.

"Ya were stuck with the squares" Fez said crossing his arms.

"Here is all your food" the waiter came up and gave them.

"We are not squares" Donna said getting angry.

"Well you're the parents of this group" Kelso said.

"We are so much cooler than you" Donna said.

"We do cool stuff" Eric said.

"Like what" Kelso said.

"Wait guys where is Fez" Donna said pointing to his empty chair.

"Damn he left to" Eric said.

"Well guys all call my brother to come and save our butts" Kelso said.

"No we do not trust you" Eric said.

"Come on guys would I ever do this to you" Kelso said.

"Yes" Donna said.

"Well I wont" Kelso said.

"Fine" Donna said.

"Donna what the hell" Eric said.

"Well he was going to go get his brother to help us" Donna said.

"He isn't going to come back" Eric said.

"He will come back" Donna said. "I hope" she whispered to herself

30 minutes later

"So Donna is he coming back" Eric said.

"Shut up Eric" Donna then slapped him.

"Would you guys like the check" the waiter came up asked and saw they were done.

"No we would like another drink" Eric said and the waiter left.

"Eric we don't even have money to pay for this" Donna said.

"Well Donna were going to have to stall" Eric said.

In the basement

The circle

"Dude I can't believe you did that Jackie" Fez said.

"That's like the best burn ever" Kelso said.

"Man that was a great burn" Hyde said.

"You know what would make it better" Jackie said.

"I don't know" Fez said.

"We got naked" Kelso said.

"No man it has to be more evil" Hyde said.

"Come here" Jackie said. They all huddled up and Jackie told them all

"That's an awesome plan" Fez said.

"This would be like a mega burn" Kelso said.

"Let's hurry up and get is all planned out so it will be ready when they come" Jackie said. They all agreed and went up stairs to plan there surprise.

Back at the restaurant

"Donna I need to go to the bathroom" Eric said getting up but Donna pulled him back down.

"No you will go threw the window I don't trust you" Donna said.

"Your right I was" Eric said.

"We need to stick together" Donna said.

"In the count of three we will run out of here and push everyone that's in our way" Eric said.

"Eric that's crazy we are not going to run" Donna continued, "We need to sprint."

"Donna if I don't make it tell everybody I love them and Jackie this was a great burn" Eric said.

"Will do" Donna said. They got up, put there jackets on and they sprinted and they even knocked over an old man.

Back in the basement

Hyde is sitting in his seat, Kelso sitting on the lawn chair, Fez and Jackie sitting on the couch and on the table there was a plate of brownies then Donna and Eric came in.

"So I hope your happy you screwed us over" Donna yelled at them.

"Ya I had to run all the way here" Eric said.

"Eric we didn't run we sprinted" Donna said slowly for him.

"Well we all felt bad so we made you some brownies" Jackie said showing up the plate of brownies in there face.

"Well I guess we forgive you then" Eric said.

"I guess I do to" Donna said and they both took a bit of there brownie then about ten minutes later they both had 2 already.

"Well do you guys like them" Kelso asked.

"Wait these don't taste right to me what did you guys put in these brownies" Donna asked.

"Well you know the normal stuff to make brownies and then our special ingredient is Chocolate Super-lax" Jackie said showing them

"What?" Eric said.

"Wait I don't feel anything" Donna said then seconds later they ran to go up stairs.

"Now that was a good burn" Hyde said.

"The best burn yet" Fez said.

"The best surprise" Jackie said.

* * *

A/N:Sorry it took so long to update this story. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please Please tell me what you think of this chapter. 


End file.
